


Life's A Fantasy

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Blaine, M/M, Pornstar Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine run into his favorite porn star</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's A Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> I never write any fic, but I love this prompt and start to imagine scenes about it in my head, english isn’t my first langage, I’m not fluent so this is only shorts dialogues. Hope you like it anyway. I’m really sorry for all the errors, if someone think it’s worth to beta and want to do it leave a comment, I'll be really happy to have a corrected version.  
> If this is really bad don’t hesitate to tell me and I will remove it. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Blaine would never in a hundred years have expected to run into rising star Kurt Hummel, in the middle of small-town Ohio. And he would never in a thousand years have expected his shy self to actually approach his favorite porn actor and strike up a conversation. 
> 
> And he would never in a million years have expected Kurt to think the stuttering mess of an introduction was cute and go home with him. But here he is, getting fucked into the mattress by the man who has starred in every dirty fantasy he's ever had. And it's unreal.

 

What do you do when you see your favorite actor in flesh and bones?  
It was a normal Saturday afternoon when Blaine saw him waiting before him in line at his usual coffee shop. He was even more stunning in reality.

 

_ Excuse me, are you Curt Hammer?  
_ It’s not my real name, obviously, but yes that’s me.  
_ I..I love your movies… is that creepy to say? Of course it is. What I mean is I really love you- no not you, cause I don’t know you - not, not that I wouldn’t, I’m sure I would, what I’m trying to say is I love your coc…ok this is so much worse. So I will shut up now, sorry for bothering you, have a nice day.  
 _ Hey hey, stay, what’s your name?  
_ Blaine Anderson  
_ Blaine…I’m Kurt, with a K, not comfortable enough to give you my last name though. 

…

_ So Blaine, do you want me to go to your place for you to get acquainted with my cock since you love it so much or you’d let me buy you coffee first?  
_ Oh god…wait you really want to get coffee with me?  
_ Why not, it’s seems we’re already in the right place. 

…

_ Hi, a grand mocha, whatever the handsome man beside me will take and two slices of cheese cake please

…

_ What do you do in your life, beside watching porn  
_ I ‘m…  
_ I’m sorry I will stop, but I like how you bob your head when you’re embarrass, so bashfully sexy, I’m sorry, seriously, what do you do for a living?  
_ I’m still a student, if everything go as plan I’ll be a Music Theory teacher next year, and you? I mean I know what you do, but do you have another job?  
_ I do, I write for Vogue, I start as an assistant at vogue.com a few years ago and got promoted to writer last year.  
_ Really? I buy Vogue every month, I particularly love K.E. Hummel’s chronicle, so funny and witty. 

…

_ The offer still stands, you know  
_ The offer?  
_ Going to your place so I can fuck your brain out  
_ I…I’d like that

…

_ How is that even possible?  
_ What are you talking about ?  
_ How is that even possible that the porn star I get off to, the one in all my fantasy, is actually in my bed kissing me right now?  
_ Because said actor find you cute as hell, as well as hot as fuck and he’s really happy to be here.

…

_ It's so much more bigger in real life  
_ You don’t have to, Blaine  
_ I want to, but I won’t be able to deep-throat like your costars  
_ That’s ok, porn isn’t realist

…

_ It’s been so long since I did that  
_ Yeah, right  
_ No I mean, prep someone, it’s really intimate  
_ Do you want me to…arhg… to do it  
_ No, that’s not what I mean, I love to see you fall appart like that, just with my fingers  
_ More, please, more

…  

_ You’re so big, go slow at first  
_ Of course, like that?  
_ Yes  
_ You’re so beautiful. Still ok? Do you want me to stop?  
_ No, I’m good, you can have your wicked way with me now.  
_ Here we go  
_ Oh god, yes, like that

…

_ Can you…you don’t have to, if you don’t want, but can you…oh god…can you talk dirty to me…like in your movies…   
_ You want that, you want my cock deep in your ass?  
_ Yes, Kurt, oh yes  
_ You’re so fucking tight, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk

…

_ Can you slow down a bit, I’m close and I don’t want this to end yet  
_ I have a better idea  
_ No, no don’t stop, stay  
_ I’m not going anywhere…just, like that… ok, now you can ride me and go as slow as you want  
_ Ok, much better  
_ That’s it baby, rock your hips, ride my big cock  
_Oh Kurt

…

_ I can’t wait any longer  
_ Come on Blaine, come for me, come on my chest, clench your ass around my cock  
_ Oh god, fuck, Kurt! 

…

_ That was…  
_ Amazing?  
 _ Everything I was hoping for and more  
_ I live to the expectation then? I’m glad  
_ Your cock is really impressive  
_ Your ass is to die for, you should do porn too  
_ I don’t think I could, but I’ll be happy to do a little sex tape with you  
_ Are you asking for round 2?  
_ And 3 and 4… I’m not oppose to having you in my bed forever.  
_ We’ll see about that, we could order a pizza, that seems like a good start, by the way…my name is Kurt Elisabeth Hummel.  
_ Enchante… Wait, K.E. Hummel?  
 _ Yes, I guess you love my brain as much as my body!


End file.
